To Exhale
by Gwendeling
Summary: Love between Legolas and female OC. I'm not ashamed to admit it's a Mary-sue, but all i'm asking is for you to critique it. Flames are welcome.
1. Luxury

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters i.e. Legolas, Boromir, Arwen etc. They belong to Tolkien and his publishers.  
  
AN: I know this is a Mary-Sue, but this is my first time writing fan fiction. I just want you guys to read it and then critique it. How's my grammar, punctuation, the flow of the story, does it fit with the events in the book etc. I've only written original fiction so I'm trying to see if I can write in this genre. If you're still reading, thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: A Luxury  
  
In the cool night, a dark-haired Elf clad in brown and green arrived in Rivendell. No one was there to greet him because his coming was unlooked for, but he was not unwelcome. Fair voices, unmistakably Elven, wafted through the air from the Hall of Fire.  
  
As the Elf, a messenger from Mirkwood, made his way into the house, a warm feeling came over him. This was, of course, the Last Homely House. It was a refuge for the weary and the oppressed, all fair folk were welcome.  
  
The Elf entered the Hall of Fire and saw that many people were dancing, singing and playing sweet melodies. He strode through the crowd with a purpose. Amidst the many elves, men and dwarves busy in their merrymaking, a tall man wearing a dark cloak and a star on his chest greeted him.  
  
"Legolas, my dear friend." Aragorn greeted him warmly in the elf's own tongue.  
  
"I am glad to see you again, Aragorn. Alas, I bring ill news."  
  
"Ill news? What troubles your fair face so? Tell me what news you bring."  
  
Before Legolas could answer, Lord Elrond interrupted their conversation. He had seen Legolas enter the hall and his foresight let him see that something was amiss. Elrond had left his seat and along with Arwen Undomiel, followed the Ranger.  
  
"Estel, this is a time for merrymaking, not business. We will not speak of ill news while my charges are happy and content."  
  
Elrond turned to speak with Legolas, while Arwen led Aragorn back to their place.  
  
"You are welcome to participate in a council we are holding tomorrow. It will take place early in the day." Elrond's voice strongly suggested to Legolas that he should be present in the council. Elrond continued, "You must be weary from your travel. I will have someone prepare you a room. If you wish, a bath may be prepared."  
  
Legolas nodded his head and eagerly replied, "A bath would be most appreciated. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Elrond gestured to a fair-haired Elf dancing with an equally fair Elven maiden. The Elf quickly walked over and bowed before the two Elves. Elrond quickly told the Elf his directions before nodding to Legolas and walking back to his seat beside Arwen.  
  
Legolas followed the rambling Elf, whose face was flushed from the consumption of large amounts of elven wine, out of the hall and through the spacious hallways of Elrond's house. Through his incoherent babbling, Legolas' sharp ears heard the heavy footfalls of a man, followed by the light step of an elf coming towards them.  
  
As the footsteps came closer, a man and an elf maiden came into view. The man was tall and had a fair and noble face. His dark hair barely reached his shoulders, while around his neck was a collar of silver in which a single white stone was set. At his left hip, a horn tipped with silver hung on a baldric. When Legolas met his eyes, he briefly saw amazement within the grey eyes before the man's glance became proud and stern. The elven maiden following the man brushed a strand of golden hair from her face and sighed as the man asked her a question with a sharp voice. Legolas barely looked at the bright-eyed elf passing his way, his thoughts turned quickly from the man and focused on the awaiting bath.  
  
'After weeks of travelling, I am looking forward to this luxury. Maybe I could postpone visiting the celebration for a while and peruse the library,' Legolas mused as his guide started to prepare his bath.  
  
When the Elf was finished, Legolas grunted his thanks and the Elf left the prince to rejoin his dancing partner.  
  
"Ah, this is bliss," he said aloud as he sank into the warm water. And for a little while, his burden vanished from his thoughts as he revelled in the comforting feeling of the bath. 


	2. A Tale of Two Trees

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tolkien's characters, I only worship. Also, Tolkien owns the name of the female original character.  
  
AN: I got reviews!!!!! Ahem *composes herself* I'm not ashamed to admit that I look for approval from others. Thanks Aranel and Kitera-Matar! About the dark-hair issue, I read the books before I saw the movies and I've always pictured Legolas as being dark-haired. Please take the time to critique the story; it's one of the main reasons why I posted it.  
  
Chapter 2: A Tale of Two Trees  
  
While Legolas relaxed in the bath, the female Elf left the man, who introduced himself as Boromir, in the Hall of Fire. He had arrived from the south and requested to speak with Lord Elrond about important matters. So Ninquelote had brought him to the great hall and quickly left him. The man had been very curious about the house, Elrond and many other subjects pertaining to elves in general. As much as she loved her people's history, the barrage of questions from the visitor had quickly irritated her.  
  
Free from the intrusion, she started walking back to the library, which housed many books chronicling almost all of the known and, to many, unknown events of the First, Second and Third Ages of Middle-Earth. When the old hobbit had settled in Rivendell, Elrond had requested that certain volumes were to be found and brought to him. Sadly, the library was in a sad state and the books had taken a few weeks to find. When the hobbit, Bilbo, had no more use for most of them, Ninquelote was awarded the privilege to organize the whole library to make the works easily accessible.  
  
As she walked inside the library, she thought to herself, 'Perhaps Bilbo would like to read some poetry written in Sindarin. I know he prefers to read and write in Quenya, but it would be nice to hear how his poems would sound in Sindarin. His poems are quite interesting.'  
  
Once again, Ninquelote was distracted from her work. She began to look through the stack of books containing poetry written in Sindarin, which were stacked against the wall opposite the main door. The elf started humming as her nimble fingers gently browsed through the books. After finding one that struck her fancy, she gracefully sat down on the floor. She stayed on the floor for almost an hour; her attention was intently focused on the writing.  
  
That was how Legolas saw her as he entered the library. A slight raise in one of his eyebrows indicated his puzzled thoughts, 'Why is she not in the great hall celebrating with the others?'  
  
Legolas didn't delve more deeply into that thought and with his hands clasped behind his back, he started to peruse the thick volumes on a shelf. Unfortunately, that particular part of the library had not been organized and Legolas had a hard time figuring out which section he was looking through.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Legolas turned to see that the girl was no longer reading her book but looking up at him from her place on the floor. He walked towards her, knowing it was impolite to talk to a lady from that distance. When she saw him move towards her, Ninquelote gently set her book aside and stood up.  
  
"As long as you are offering, I am looking for Quenta Silmarillion."  
  
"It is in the bottom right-hand shelf of that wall," she said, pointing to the wall to his left.  
  
"Ah, thank you. You have saved me from looking through all of the books in the library. My name is Legolas, from Mirkwood."  
  
"I am Ninquelote."  
  
"Nimloth? You were named after a tree? [1]"  
  
"I shall let that comment pass, Greenleaf. I have received enough teasing about my namesake from my brother and am quite used to it."  
  
"May I go on? I have many more quips and it has been awhile since I've had an audience."  
  
Ninquelote sighed and said, "Yes, you have my permission."  
  
"Excellent. Tell me, has a man recently plucked your fruit?" his bright blue eyes filled with mirth.  
  
She merely shook her head and said, "Not only was that not even worthy of a smirk, it was also scandalous. Perhaps a better representative should have been sent instead of you."  
  
"I place the full blame on my recent bath. It has rendered my wit utterly useless."  
  
"Then please honour me with your quips when your wit has been unclogged."  
  
"Sarcasm does not suit your fair face, perhaps leaves and branches should adorn you."  
  
"Hmm, no, it is still clogged."  
  
"Perhaps a little reading would help the unclogging process. I have been looking forward to reading Silmarillion."  
  
"And I have been looking forward to cataloguing these books."  
  
"I repeat: sarcasm does not suit you."  
  
Ninquelote gave him a quick smile before glaring at a stack of books equal to the height of an average elf. She had never in her 1850 years thought that she would ever despise them. But after missing countless feasts, they became the bane of her existence. She realized that these were childish thoughts, but Ninquelote loved songs, music, poetry and stories. 'All elves love these things. You do not deserve any special permission to neglect your work.' She silently scolded herself unaware that Legolas was finding great amusement in watching her facial expressions change rapidly.  
  
"I will gladly help you, if you will let me."  
  
Ninquelote came out of her silent musings and took in what he had just said  
  
"Will you? Of course I will. Thank you." She gushed.  
  
Legolas saw that her face brightened at the thought of her workload being lightened. 'The council will not be held for a few more hours, I could use my free time to help her.' He had never looked through all the books in Elrond's library; this was also a good opportunity for him.  
  
While they worked, their conversation mostly consisted of tales, songs and poems. Legolas sang many songs, while Ninquelote chanted verses of poetry and each shared their own cherished stories. That was how they spent their first night, and morning, together.  
  
[1] Nimloth is the White Tree of Numenor. Isildur plucked a fruit from it before it was destroyed. Nimloth 'White Blossom' is the Sindarin form of Quenya Ninquelote.  
  
AN: Would Gimli saying, "I told you so" be out of character? Anyone willing to help me find a more appropriate way to say that? 


	3. A Welcome Burden

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything recognizable, I don't.  
  
AN: omg. I got a lot more reviews than I expected. I think I might turn into a review whore. This is great. I'm trying my very best to not squeal and dance around. I have to focus on my writing. Thank you! This chapter was extremely hard to write and it took me long time to organize everything and write what I wanted to.  
  
Chapter 3: A Welcome Burden  
  
Legolas was seated in his place minutes before the warning bell rang to indicate the start of the council. He saw three hobbits enter with Gandalf. While two of the hobbits sat on chairs, the third sat on the floor in a corner. The rest of the participants walked in and were introduced. There were many representatives of the different peoples of Middle-Earth. The man Legolas had seen the night before also present. Also, Galdor from the Grey Havens came in place of Cirdan, the Shipwright. Seated near him were two dwarves who looked alike, one was the younger version of the other. Legolas concluded that they were kin.  
  
As the council started, Legolas tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Isildur's Bane had been found and it was their duty to destroy it once and for all. But when there were moments of contemplation and the crowd was silent, snippets of his time with Ninquelote crept into his mind. It took much of his willpower to stop himself from smiling.  
  
The girl had been great company. She knew much of elven lore and did not hesitate to engage in some friendly competition. They had begun to compare each other's knowledge by quizzing the other on obscure topics of Elven history. The game had ended with a tie, but only after they both ran out of suitable questions. An Elf came to tell Legolas that the council was starting soon and he reluctantly left the library.  
  
After hours of discussion, Elrond asked who was willing to take the One Ring to Mount Doom. One of the hobbits, Frodo, freely accepted the task. His servant, Samwise, was also chosen to accompany him. The council ended.  
  
Legolas walked back to the library and found it a little tidier than when he left it. He saw Ninquelote sitting on a desk in front of a window. The desk had books, scrolls, quills, ink and plates scattered around it. She looked up from her work and when her eyes met his, a wide grin appeared on her face.  
  
"You are back. I am so happy. You can help me finish recording the books alphabetically, then chronologically. When we are done recording, you can stack the rest of the books."  
  
"I am sure you meant to say, 'It is lovely to see you again, Legolas. Please sit down and relax while I get you some food. I am so happy to see you. Not because I want you to help me with my tedious chore but because I am genuinely ecstatic to be in your company.' Was that what you really meant to say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, then it was wishful thinking on my part."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Clearly amused, Legolas grabbed the scroll she was working on and sat on the windowsill behind her. When he glanced down at the work, his smile grew wider. He had expected to see a list but found a sketch of an object that was half-tree and half-elf maiden. He decided to ignore the numerous comments forming in his head and gave the scroll back to Ninquelote.  
  
"Drawing is a habit I had picked up from my brother. He was easily distracted but found that after a quick sketch, he could easily concentrate. I would have introduced you to Gildor but he left for the Grey Havens last month. He insisted that I stay and wait until I receive a message informing me to join him. I do hope he's safe."  
  
"He is safer than we are."  
  
"Legolas, what do you mean?"  
  
"From the council, I learned that the One Ring has been found and it is here in Imladris. A halfling and his servant accepted the task to destroy it."  
  
"Bilbo? But he is too old. Surely Elrond would not allow him to go on such a quest. He has led a long and hard life, uncommon to his people; he deserves to spend the remainder of his life in peace. He told me himself that his days of adventuring were over. Did anybody try to dissuade him? Was there anybody there who took enough pity on the dear old hobbit to accept the task for him?"  
  
Through her tirade, Legolas tried to interject and tell her that Frodo and Sam were the ones who accepted the task but could not. Finally, she was not speaking but silently fuming and thinking unladylike thoughts. Legolas reached out his hand and gently caressed her face.  
  
"It was not Bilbo, but his nephew Frodo, who is going on the quest."  
  
Ninquelote quickly looked up to meet Legolas' eyes, her own filled with rage.  
  
"Why did you let me think that it was Bilbo?"  
  
"I tried, but you would not let me. You are quite the talker. I ask a simple question and your response is long and ends with a barrage of questions. Usually it changes our conversation so much, we start discussing a completely different topic."  
  
"I apologize. I have grown to care for him, he is a dear friend."  
  
"Do not worry, he is not going anywhere. Elrond is looking for able-bodied people to assist Frodo and Sam. He does not qualify."  
  
"I have always wanted to travel to distant lands and to see the world of men, but not this way. If I had the courage, I would go. But I do not have the courage." She whispered the last sentence, almost as if she was speaking to herself.  
  
Legolas gazed out the window and watched as the leaves on a nearby tree were stirred by the wind. Ninquelote's words echoed through his mind. 'If I had the courage.' His gaze never left the fluttering yellow leaves and did not shift when Ninquelote stood beside him. 'I have the courage.'  
  
AN: This is a slightly revised version. Yeah, I didn't do much for 5 months. 


End file.
